Overkill
by Nightylilly
Summary: Molly Black came to live with her uncle after her parents passed in a tragic accident. Three years after, the Cullens move back, and dispite her uncle's hostility towards them, goes to meet the people of her father's stories. R&R! More to come!


All my "What if"s from after Breaking Dawn. :]

Molly sighed. She had a feeling that Jacob Black would call her again. She knew about the transformation she wouldn't make; being his niece, and a direct descendent of Taha Aki, she was destined to. Or at least, she would be, if she were a guy. But they reconsidered that with her with the knowledge that Leah made the transformation. There was a possibility that she'd join the ranks, the first kid with the gene sense Seth Clearwater, who even still was smaller than the other guys, when they stopped changing.

It was a moot subject among the last pack when Sam and Jacob decided to stop changing. The Cullens left after the confrontation with the Volturri, and the pack knew that new members would be made if they really needed them. Seth and Quill had held onto the wolf thing longer than their brothers, but eventually let it go, finding girls.

But there was a rumor that the Cullens were back in town, and Molly Black had promised to check it out, against her uncle's wishes. He'd said they were bloodsuckers that couldn't be trusted. She'd heard his stories, and the better versions from Leah and Seth, and she'd always liked stories. She wanted to see the words become faces. Lines mold into perfect beauty.

So here she was, Driving down a long winding road. It was just as she imagined it, kind of eerie, but holding a beauty if you looked at it, knowing it's history. When she pulled into the driveway, she was caught by the magesty of the updated house. It was obviously inhabited, and there, in the driveway, sat a yellow porshe, and a black car to which she had no name. Just as she'd suspected.

Molly slammed the door, rushing up the stairs. There was a wonderful smell about the house that drew her near. With a large smile, she knocked on the door. It took a moment, but a very confused girl opened the door, staring at Molly hard. As if she knew her, but didn't. "Alice!" Molly knew her name by heart. Alice became even more confused, staring past her, so she invited herself in. A room full of what she knew to be vampires stared back at her.

She caught Edward Cullen's face, and her mind's version of it had been twisted from her uncle's description. He truly didn't give it enough credit. "No," He stared at her, just as confused as Alice, "Really? Well, this is a nice twist." Edward smiled at last, and Alice swept into the room with a smile.

"Molly! I see us being close friends." Alice hugged her tightly, and Molly smiled. The vision girl and the mind reader. It was a much different greeting than Molly had expected, and she was thankful for that much.

A voice came from the couch, and Molly snapped her head to the wind chimes quickly. Her soft blonde hair and maternal features revealed her to be Esme. "I think you'd better explain why you're here to everyone else, before the confusion kills us all." Molly smiled.

"My name is Molly Black," a wave of recognition fluttered through the room, and Molly's eyes shifted to the most surprised of all, Bella Cullen. "Jacob Black's niece."

It was silent for a few moments as the information sunk in, and then Bella stood slowly. She made her way to Molly, who stared at the vampire with nothing but happiness on her face. Her uncle was wrong, these people were amazing. "I see Jacob in you." Bella smiled, tracing her stubborn jaw with her eyes, and dark shining hair. "But I see you don't have the La Push tan skin, or dark eyes."

Bella was right. Molly had pale skin, very white, but an odd shade of pink that gave her more life than most people. She had freckles scattered across her nose and cheeks, and across her chest, shoulders back, all over. She had her uncle's black hair that shone healthy, framing her face. Her eyes in comparison stood luminescent, an unusual purple-blue.

"No, I guess not." Molly smiled. Bella smiled broadly in return, hugging the smaller girl. Molly had never been the tallest at 5'5", the same height as Alice. "You have his smile!" She cried with a giggle after. Edward smiled broadly at the two, and then Molly noticed someone next to him that she didn't recall. He wasn't big enough to be Emmett, but didn't have Jasper's Curly hair. He wasn't old enough to be Carlisle either. Everyone noticed where she stared, and Bella backed up to the boy, motioning to Molly. She stepped closer to him unconsciously, curious. Why did his name escape her? Had they picked up a newborn along the way? But though his eyes were topaz like the others, his cheeks were pink, and his skin had colour. He stood and walked up to her, reaching out.

She was a little alarmed at first, but calmed quickly when she looked into his eyes. He could be trusted. She didn't know how, but he could. His warm hand rested on her collarbone, and colours exploded in her head. "Woah!" she backed up in surprise.

"No, it's okay." The boy spoke, and Molly felt like nobody else was in the room. His voice was like… She could barely compare it to anything else. It was like lying in the sand on a beach alone and listening to the waves lap at the shore, or a lovely instrument she couldn't name. "Just watch." She stared into his eyes still, and let him touch her again. This time, she only tensed.

She could see everything.


End file.
